


Little Brothers

by mabonwitch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Archangel Crowley (Good Omens), Archangels, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Gabriel Has Regrets, Gabriel Redemption (Good Omens), God is a good mum, Healer Gabriel, Introspection, M/M, Other, POV Outsider, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Sad Gabriel (Good Omens), Siblings, The bookshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: Gabriel was wrong. About a lot of things.Watching his little brother and the principality together only drove that point home.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Little Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Innocuous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837399) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



He had stationed himself in a corner. While it was true that all in attendance - human, angel, and demon alike - had worked together toward a common goal, Gabriel couldn't help but be uneasy. A corner was better. It was better for watching, too. He could observe his littlest brother and the Principality Aziraphale without disturbing them.

Aziraphale had his nose buried in a book. He had the right, of course, though it had taken Gabriel a shamefully long time to understand that. The bookshop that they were all clustered in, post-battle, was Azirapahle's home. His, well. If Gabriel had to put a word to it, he might call it his domain, actually. Clearly, now that he was bothering to look, the seat of Aziraphale's power. No one would easily harm him here. And after all the work Aziraphale had done, he was quite entitled to rest in any way he pleased. 

Gabriel had seen Crowley coax that book into Aziraphale's hands more than an hour ago. He had been fluttering about from one group to the next, making sure everyone had food and drink and a comfortable spot to sit. At first, Gabriel would have said the principality was enjoying it. After a time, though, a familiar edge started to sharpen his words. With a slow lurch of his stomach, Gabriel recognized that he must have always made Aziraphale- nervous. Anxious, he supposed, would be a better word.

Gabriel wasn't wrong about this. Instincts he had walled off were coming back alive. He was, oh, not half the healer his youngest siblings were, but capable. Sensitive enough to know when something was wrong. He knew- Mother had made Very Clear- that his behavior of late had been unacceptable. Watching Aziraphale work himself up was like the moment on a battlefield when you knew a demon was behind you: an oncoming disaster. He was just trying to gather his nerve to offer comfort of some sort when Crowley intervened.

Aziraphale protested at first. Crowley settled him with a practiced ease that spoke of their long partnership. A breezy promise to handle any hosting duties and a hint of flirtation, and Aziraphale melted. It was surprisingly charming. 

Of course, that had been some time ago. Now, Crowley was flopped on the far end of the couch and making unsubtle attempts to get closer. Michael caught Gabriel's eye from across the room, and they shared a smile. That was nice. A bit of the old; a bit of the new. This smile was far less bitter than those they had shared in the last millennia. 

Aziraphale seemed completely oblivious. Gabriel wondered how this would play out. Crowley was...listing. Aziraphale smiled at something in his book and lifted his arms. Crowley froze for a moment, then scrambled forward. He plopped himself in place. Aziraphale lowered the book again, neatly surrounding Crowley's head and torso. Aziraphale adjusted the book to free one hand, stroking a hand through flaming hair. Crowley wriggled in place, then went limp.

Gabriel caught a glimpse of the sweet trust in his littlest brother's face before it was once again shielded by a book. When he looked up, Aziraphale was watching him. The principality's body language remained utterly gentle, cradling and protecting Crowley. His eyes, however...

Gabriel sobered, nodding once to show he understood. Crowley might forgive the hurts Gabriel had inflicted, but Aziraphale would not forgive a second time. And while Gabriel might be more than a match for Azirpahale in most circumstances, if he hurt Crowley, he rather thought Aziraphale would finish him off.


End file.
